


Dean

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: A debt repaid with love.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermineKurotowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermineKurotowa/gifts).



A while ago the talented HermineKurotowa made me a fabulous Supernatural dress, and refused to let me pay her for her mad seamstress skills. So I said I'd have to make her something instead.  
I've been a long time getting this finished, but here's Dean Winchester in watercolour for her to play with.

Petal, I hope you like it!  
Full sketchbook page:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/1K1bn2)  
Cropped for use as a page header or whatever:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49557610728/in/dateposted/)

There's not much to say about the process - it's a light pencil drawing in my Etchr watercolour sketchbook, I used 4 colours for the painting (keeping it simple) and added a few lines with a Unipin fineliner (0.05mm).

Here's an earlier stage, before I went over the first washes with indigo.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49558342222/in/photostream/)


End file.
